Blaze
by Iron Rain
Summary: PG13 just to be safe...Blaze, a firebreathing teenager, wishes to join the Teen Titans. But when Robin discovers the truth, it becomes a brawl between Titans (yes, Terra too), Blaze, Slade, and Red X. How? Read and review!
1. Good Morning, Titans

"And now," announced Beast Boy, who had just finished preparing a breakfast for his friends, "Feast your eyes on the super ultra mega jumbo pancake!" He turned around with huge plate in his arms, which had an increadibly large pancake overflowing off of it. "Fascinating," replied Raven in her usual tone. "Now can you bring it over so we can start eating?" "Not until you say the magic word!" returned Beast Boy with a toothy smile. Robin and Cyborg were holding back a laugh that developed from the look of annoyance on Raven's face, while Starfire sat looking at Beast Boy confused. "Beast Boy, what word has the power of magic?" Beast Boy began to open his mouth to explain the "Magic Word," to Starfire, but Raven decided to give in. "Please," she said flatly. "Bingo!" Beast Boy said cheerfully, and sat the enormous Pancake on the table. "Dig in!"

While the other Titans stuffed their faces, Beast Boy brought another plate from the kitchen full of sausage and bacon. "Mmmmmm," Cyborg said to himself as the plate was sat onto the table. He shoved 3 pieces of sausage into his mouth and swallowed them within 5 seconds, while Raven sat and watched him. Cyborg noticed this, and put on a wide grin. Raven responded by saying, "Can you get any more discusting?" and moving here plate further down the round booth, towards Starfire, who was eyeing the bacon suspiciously. Robin was busy gulping down his part of the giant pancake next to Beast Boy, who had just removed his tall, white chef hat and grabbed some pieces of bacon.

Eventually, the Titans finished their meal and thanked Beast Boy. Even Raven managed a "Thanks," which wasn't common at all. Beast Boy and Cyborg began playing their favorite racing game in the living room, while Starfire watched. After the race was over, and Cyborg finished his victory dance, Starfire spoke up. "Tell me Cyborg and Beast Boy, how does one become excited through pressing buttons on a plastic rectangle and moving objects on a screen?" Cyborg stared at Starfire, whos head was tilted in curiosity while Beast Boy started laughing. "Uh........eh....well, I can't really explain it, but why don't you try it and see what you think of it?" Starfire smiled and sat down next to Beast Boy. "Shall we begin our race?" she asked happily. Beast Boy stopped laughing. "Sure," he said. "The green button is the 'go' button, and the 'red' button is the brake button. Push the left arrow to turn left, and the right arrow to turn right." Starfire staired at the controller for a moment, then told Beast Boy that she understood. And so, the race began. Starfire ended up leaving Beast Boy in the dust, and when the "P2 Wins!" messaged appeared on the screen, Cyborg broke into a fit of laughter. Beast Boy, trying to hide his anger, asked Starfire, "So, was it fun?" She replied, "Indeed it was! That was most exhilerating!" "Yeah, and the best part is," said Cyborg, having breathing trouble from laughing so hard, "You got beat by Starfire!" Cyborg was doubled over from laughter now. "I won?" Starfire asked, looking at Beast Boy. "Yep," he said. "Hooray, I am victorious!" yelled Starfire, wearing a huge smile.

Raven, who had been standing in the doorway ever since Cyborg's victory dance had disturbed her meditation, wore a half grin. "Nice going, Starfire. That makes 2 girls that can beat Beast Boy in 'Omega Racers.'" "YOU GOT BEAT BY RAVEN TOO?!" yelled Cyborg, looking in Beast Boy's direction. By the look on Beast Boy's face, he was guilty as charged. Cyborg was laughing so hard now that tears were streaming out of his human eye. Raven shot Cyborg a nasty look. "Want me to take you down, too, Cyborg?" Cyborg stopped laughing, and said, "No thanks. I'm good." "Thought so," mumbled Raven.

Starfire looked at Beast Boy, who was stairing at his feet gloomily. "Oh, don't feel bad, friend Beast Boy. It is only a game, nothing more. Perhaps luck was with me during our race!" Starfire told him. She planted a light "I feel sorry for you" kiss on his cheek and gave him a warm hug. He turned red, but not from embarrasment. "Star...can't...breathe..." Beast Boy managed to spit out. Starfire let go of him immediately and told him "Oh! I am sorry Beast Boy! Please forgive me!" Beast Boy told her it was no problem, and seemed much more cheery than a minute ago.

Raven figured Robin would probably be in the training gym, so she started heading through hallway to go check on him. Nobody had heard from him all morning. As she was passing through the main lobby, the doorbell rang. "What kind of idiot would be ringing someone's doorbell at 9:00 a.m....." Raven spoke to herself as she approached the door.

She opened the front door. In front of her stood a teenaged boy with very, very dark hair. His eyes were mostly green but with a shade of brown, and he was about 6 feet tall. He was wearing an old, stained white shirt with faded blue jeans. "We don't have any money and we don't want any girl scout cookies," Raven told him. She began to shut the door, but he grabbed it and opened it. Raven sighed. "Fine, we'll take a dozen." "I'm not trying to sell anything," he replied. "I'm homeless, and I need a home. I'd like to become a Teen Titan. I think I'd make a great addition to the team if you could just give me a chance." "The Teen Titans isn't exactly a walk-on member thing, you know," Robin said as he walked toward the open door from the hallway exit. He was wearing a tanktop and sweat pants. He had obviously been training. Raven didn't even blink in surprise at the sound of his voice, but said "I'll let you handle this one, Robin." She walked into the hallway towards the living room.

"Like I was saying, you can't just become a member. I understand you're in a tight situation, but you have to meet certain requirements." "I'll do whatever it takes to become a member. I need a home pretty badly." "You've got a good attitude...eh...what's your name?" "Blaze. Blaze Laceran." "Right. I'm Robin, the boy wonder," said Robin as he extended his hand for a hand shake. Blaze excepted his hand shake, and was welcomed inside.


	2. Blaze Laceran

Finally, I can start writing this. I have a cold by the way, so sorry if it's not as good as the 1st chapter. Enjoy.

Blaze stepped into the lobby, his face full of wonder and delight. "Nice place you've got here..." "Yeah, uh, lets head to the living room. I'll introduce you to the other Titans."

They walked through the hallway branching off of the right side of the lobby. Robin still had something on his mind, though. "Well, if you're going to be on this team, what exactly can you do that other people can't?" "I can breathe fire." Robin stopped walking, causing Blaze, who was behind him, to also stop. "How much experience do you have with your power?" inquired Robin seriously. "Oh, gosh. I can't even remember how long. I was born with the ability, so I can use it quite well. Also, when I was only 9 years old, I trained in martial arts, making me a more aerobic person." There was a long pause. Blaze decided to break the ice. "Is there a problem?" "No," said Robin. "I just don't want anyone on the team with little experience with their powers. I used to know a girl who couldn't control her own. It's not a good thing. But, it sounds like you've got plenty of practice with your fire breath, so you'll be fine." Robin began walking again, and Blaze followed silently until they reached the living room.

Robin spoke up to get everyone's attention. "Hey guys! Say hello to Blaze. He may become a member of Teen Titans." Everyone was looking at Blaze now. Raven, wearing her usual "I don't care" look, asked, "So...what makes you so special?" "You mean my power? Fire breath." "Whoa!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "That's awesome!" added Cyborg. Starfire seemed interested in him. "Where do you come from, Blaze?" she asked him. "Nowhere, really," replied Blaze. "I'm just kind of a drifter. My parents died when I was 4, and didn't have any relatives left. I pretty much grew up by myself, with no real place no call home. As for learning martial arts at the age of 9, I would stand outside of a martial arts building and watch people through the window, and pretty much did what they did. Once I learned the basics, I took it upon myself to train more in martial arts. Once I drifted into this city and heard about you guys, I decided to try to join. It would give me a home, and it would let me be around others that are "gifted."

A long silenced followed. "Soooo....." Robin said as he looked over at Blaze. "you've been pretty much roughing it up until now?" "Pretty much," he said, looking at Robin. "Dude, it would be so awesome if you joined the team, wouldn't it guys?" "Certainly!" said Starfire. Cyborg nodded his head. Raven just said, "Whatever."

Robin told him that he was welcome to join, but he'd like to see a demonstration of his abilities first. The team and Blaze headed over to the training gym. Blaze was asked by Robin to destroy all of the targets as fast as he could. As soon as targets emerged from the floor, Blaze went to work. The Titans all stood and watched in amazement as he flipped, punched and kicked, and blew fire. Within 1 minute, all 50 targets were either in pieces or black and crispy.

Blaze was breathing hard as he walked over to the team. "How...did...I...do...?" he managed to say between pants. Robin pulled out a new round communicator out of his pocket, extending it out to Blaze. "Welcome to the team." "Woohoo!!" yelled Cyborg. "Way to go!" "Congrats!" said Beast Boy, shaking Blaze's hand. Even Raven was smiling now. "Good job," she said quietly and clearly. Starfire ran over with a huge smile and gave him an enormous hug. "Welcome, new friend!" she said cheerfully. "Finally, a place I can call home..."

The End of Chapter 2! How was it? Review now! I'm going to bed, hopefully I won't wake up with this cold...Chapter 3 is on the way, so stay tuned.


	3. Welcome to the Team

Well, I've still got that cold...which is not cool. Any ways, here's chapter 3. I'm feeling a little better today, so maybe my writing will be a bit better.

"Wow" was all that Blaze could think of to say. "Thanks," he said after a few seconds. "Sure, you'd make a great addition to the team. Cyborg, why don't you show him to the empty room that Terra used to stay in? That can be his room," said Robin. Cyborg nodded and motioned for Blaze to follow.

The two walked into the elevator, and walked down the hall to the right when they got out. Eventually, Cyborg reached a door which slid open by itself. "Well, here ya go." "Thanks," Blaze replied. He walked inside, which had everything you'd find in a hotel room. "No problem. If you ever need something or have a question, I can always help you out." "Well then, looks like you can help me now," said Blaze. He now looked at Cyborg. Who exactly is, or was, Terra?"

Cyborg took a deep breath. "Terra was a 14 year old girl that used to be a Teen Titan. But she couldn't control her powers well, so she left us at first. A while later, she returned with excellent control over her powers. So she rejoined us, and as time went by, we discovered she was really giving information about us to a villain named Slade. We kicked her off the team, and she fought against us with Slade. Her powers triggered a volcanic eruption, and she ended up sacrificing herself to save the city and us. She's a stone statue now, and I'm not sure if she's alive or not. Robin has been working hard to try to bring her back from her stone form." "So what exactly was her power?" "She could move earth with her mind, and could drill through rock like crazy." Blaze continued looking around his room and said "Oh." Silence followed. "Well, see ya," said Cyborg as he began walking away. "I'll be out later," Blaze called, "I'm gonna take a shower and get cleaned up..."

Cyborg walked back to the living room, where everyone else was. Robin was flipping through channels while Beast Boy sat and watched, and Raven was reading a book. Starfire sat on the couch, daydreaming. "So, what do you thing of Blaze guys?" asked Cyborg. "He's awesome!" Beast Boy said. "Yeah, he's cool," added Robin. "He's Ok," said Raven, still reading her book. Starfire was still daydreaming. "Star?" asked Cyborg. "Hmm? What? Oh, yes. Blaze is a very nice person." Starfire went back to her thinking. "He asked about Terra," Cyborg told the Titans. "So?" asked Robin. "I told him about her," Cyborg said. "Ok," Robin replied, apparently not caring. He still hadn't found something to watch. Cyborg went and sat down on the couch, messing with some electronics on his arm.

After a few minutes, Robin found a show about new motorcycles. Blaze walked in, smelling like soap but with the same clothes on. Beast Boy heard him walk in. He looked at his clothes, and said, "Dude, we need to get you some new clothes!" "Tell me about it," Raven said when she looked over at Blaze. "Heh, I'm not exactly a wealthy person," Blaze told them while scratching his head. Robin still hadn't taken his eyes off of his show, but managed to tell Blaze that they get their money from the local government. Therefore, the Titans had plenty of money to throw around. "Well, it's time to go shopping!" said Cyborg with enthusiasm. "Oh, I enjoy shopping very much! This will be very enjoyable!" Starfire exclaimed. "Whatever," said Raven, shutting her book. The 6 Titans got into the T-Car and drove off. "Woah, nice ride man!" Blaze told Cyborg. "Yep, she's my baby," he replied with a smirk. Raven rolled her eyes. "Boys," she mumbled to herself.

The Titans bought all kinds of new pants, shirts, and other clothes for Blaze. Once everything was paid for, Raven telekinetically moved the bags of clothes into the trunk of the car. Just then, there was a low rumbling sound. It was coming from a few blocks away. The Titans all stopped what they were doing when they heard it. Suddenly, a huge building exploded nearby. "Let's go!" Robin yelled as he took off running. Everyone followed until they reached the flaming remains of the building. Mumbo Jumbo was at it again.

"Well, if it isn't the Teen Titans! And who is this? A new addition to the team? That's one more person that the amazing Mumbo Jumbo can defeat! Hocus Pocus!" shouted Mumbo Jumbo. An enormous blast of energy shot out of his wand at the Titans. "Titans, Go!" shouted Robin. They leapt and flew out of the path of the beam. Robin charged at Mumbo Jumbo. Mumbo Jumbo chuckled as he pointed his wand at Robin. "Abra Kadabra!" he exclaimed, causing roots to emerge through the cement of the streets and rap around Robin's ankles. He couldn't run anymore. Beast Boy was in the form of a horse, carrying Cyborg on his back. Cyborg blasted away at Mumbo Jumbo with his arm cannon. Mumbo Jumbo dodged the blasts of plasma with ease, laughing as he did so. Starfire began releasing her starbolts at him, while Raven hurled large pieces of brick from the building. With a wave of Mumbo's wand, the projectiles froze in midair, and started flying at Blaze. Blaze jumped to the side, dodging the blasts and cement. He bounced himself off of a nearby building up into the air. Fire flew from his mouth, devouring Mumbo Jumbo. Blaze landed as his fire on Mumbo went out. Mumbo Jumbo was now a black and crispy twig. He fell to the ground groaning in pain, and within a few seconds, he was taken away by local police. "Great job, Blaze!" Robin exclaimed. His ensnaring roots had disappeared. "Nice," Raven said smiling.

After everyone congradulated and complimented Blaze on a job well done, the Titans piled into the T-Car. Time to grab some grub...

And so, time passed, and Blaze proved to be a great addition to the team. He became friends with all of the Titans, and was really seeming to enjoy his new clothes and life. However, he seemed to act as if he was hiding something. And Robin was apparently the only one that noticed. They had not known Blaze for a long time, so what was there to hide? A few days later, Robin had become positive that there was something that Blaze didn't want his fellow Titans to know about...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! The cold is gone! This chapter to a few days, but it was fun to write. I'll update soon. BIG surprises later, so stay tuned. Oh yeah, and review!


	4. Unbelievable

Well, here goes chapter 4. Enjoy.

The Titans where exhausted. They had just finished a fight with Slade. All of them had taken a few hits and were ready for a good night's sleep. They walked together, not saying a word, until there was a split in the hallway. Robin's room was one way, and the others' rooms was the other. "G'night," Robin said yawning. "Good night, Robin!" Starfire said smiling. Nobody else seemed to want to answer, so they just kept walking down the hallway. Robin was walking away, too, until he heard Cyborg say, "Yo, what are you...aaaahhhh!!!" There was a loud thud a split second later, the kind of thud you here when something big hits a wall.

Robin rushed around the corner to find Cyborg unconscious, and Blaze fighting against Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven. Robin was in pure disbelief. What the hell was going on?

Beast Boy was the next to go. He charged at Blaze in the form of a ram, but was blasted by a pink beam that emerged from a gadget on Blaze's arm. Beast Boy returned to human form and hit hard against the wall. He, too, was now unconscious.

Raven muttered, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" And surrounded Blaze with a black aura. Blaze strained very, very hard, and finally broke free of the telekinetic grasp. He then fired the pink beam at the mentally exhausted Raven, which hit her and slammed her into the wall. And, you guessed it, she, too, was unconscious.

Robin charged down the hallway at Blaze. Blaze fired a few beams at Robin, which almost made contact with him every time. Robin fly kicked into Blaze, sending him quite a few feet back. Starfire blasted him with some starbolts, and Robin came at him again, pounding him with a bunch of kicks and punches. Then, he punched hard into Blaze's stomach, and he doubled over. Robin ripped off the device that fired the pink beam and tossed it aside. Blaze stood up, with his teeth clenched in anger. "Why are you doing this?!" asked Robin. Blaze pushed a button attached to his belt. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy all awoke and stood up, their eyes glowing red. Robin was horrified. "What have you done to our friends?!" asked Starfire, her eyes glowing green with anger. Just then, Beast Boy shifted into the form of an ape, and punched Starfire down the hall. She skidded to a stop, not moving. "Starfire!" Robin screamed. Just then, Robin heard, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A black aura squeezed tightly around Robin as Raven's eyes glowed white. Cyborg charged up his arm cannon and blasted Robin down the hall. He landed next to Starfire. He tried to get up, but he just couldn't. After a few seconds, the Boy Wonder blacked out.

Robin awoke, only to find everyone except him and Starfire gone. He looked over at the still knocked out Starfire. He felt so weak, but he stood up. Then, he spotted the device he ripped off of Blaze earlier. He made his way over to it, stumbling. He picked up and took a closer look at, and found a familiar gold "S" shape on the back of the device. "Slade," Robin mumbled to himself with pure hatred. The device was badly damaged now. Robin crushed it under his foot anyway. He got back to Starfire, picked her up in her arms, and carried her to her room. He laid her down in her bed, tucked her in, and walked out. He would need a good night's sleep if he planned to get his friends back. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but where there's a will, there's a way.

Robin had been awake almost 2 hours now. He couldn't sleep. Anxiety was getting the best of him. A few minutes later, he heard someone crying. He knew who it was and why they were crying. "I might as well go try to calm her down...it's not like I'll be getting to sleep any time soon." He walked out of his room and towards Starfire's.

He opened the door to find Starfire balled up on her bed, her head on her pillow, tears streaming down her eyes. Robin sat down next to her. Starfire didn't even look at him. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I know it's tough, Star, but we'll get them back." "How?" she asked, her voice quivering. "Honestly," I don't know. We're greatly outnumbered, and Blaze's device that turned our friends evil had Slade's symbol on it..." Robin said, frowning. Starfire was still crying, and said, "We must try to get them back, Robin! Even though the odds are against us, we must not give up!" Starfire looked up and Robin, and Robin looked at her. Her emerald eyes were sparkling even more than usual with tears in her eyes. She was truly the most beautiful girl Robin had seen. Ever.

Starfire looked away from Robin for a while, staring off into space. She sat up, and looked at Robin. Her eyes were still sparkling from tears. "Robin, I have an idea. As much as you may dislike this idea, we have no other choice." Robin was still starring at the beauty before him. He then realized that Starfire had just said something to him. "What is it, Star?" "We must revive Terra. Is that Ok?" "Oh, god," Robin thought to himself. Robin had developed a solution that could have revived Terra a few weeks ago. They were going to use it, but Robin was hesitant knowing that Terra had already betrayed them once. But, seeing as she sacrificed herself in the end to save her friends and Jump City, and knowing that she would be a powerful ally, Robin decided to revive her. Plus, how could he say no to Starfire? She had just lost 3 of her friends to the hands of Slade, and she was so innocent. "Yeah, that's fine," Robin said, looking into her eyes. "Good," said Starfire. "And one other thing..." "Is it another ally?" inquired Robin. She replied with, "Hopefully, he will help us. He is Red X."

What an idea! Red X was an incredible fighter, and had worked with Robin before. Not only that, but Robin would be interested to see Red X and Slade battle. "Great idea, Star. We'll round them up and head out in the morning." Starfire dried her tears with her arm, and gave Robin a warm hug. Robin shocked at first, but hugged her back. "Good night, Starfire," Robin said quietly, and kissed her cheek. "Good night, friend Robin," Starfire said softly, and returned Robin's kiss on the cheek with one from her. Starfire turned around to go lay down when Robin decided to tell her. "Starfire, I haven't told you this before, but...uh...I've always thought of you as more than a friend..." He started trailing off. Starfire just stood there, with her back still turned to Robin. "Do you love me, Robin?"

Robin was shaking from nervousness. "I can't believe I just told her that," he thought to himself. He was incredibly surprised from how trying to cheer her up lead to him having to answer the one of the biggest questions of his life. Starfire broke the silence. "I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have asked such a -" "No, it's fine," Robin interrupted. "I...do." Starfire smiled. "Robin, I too wish to confess my love for you."

Did Robin just here her correctly?! She loves him back?! Woah! This is so awesome! Ok, time to keep it cool... "Great. Now all we have to do is hook up Raven and Beast Boy!" said Robin cheerfully. "Forgive me, but what is this 'Hook Up? This is not a term that I have heard before..." "Oh, well, it's when we get 2 people to date, and like each other a lot. Or, in other words, love each other." "So if I understand this correctly, then...you and I are hooked up?" Robin laughed and said, "I guess you could look at it that way. But any ways, I'm gonna go get some sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be a big day. Good night!" "Sleep well, Robin!" she responded.

Robin finally got to his room and went inside. As soon as the door shut, took a deep breathe. It was funny how one of the worst events of your life can happen, like having your friends turn against you, then one of the best events of your life can happen within only a matter of hours. He laid down, and so many thoughts rushed through his head that it hurt. He felt anxious for the next day, love for Starfire, hatred for Slade, and worry for his friends. All of his thoughts and emotions exhausted him, and he eventually fell asleep.

That was a fun one to write! I hoped you enjoyed that chapter as much as I liked writing it. Anyways, peace out 'till chapter 5. It'll come in a few days. R/R btw...


	5. Titans vs Titans

Hmm...I'm gonna wing this one. Here goes...

Robin awoke the next morning, and it was 7:33 according to his clock. He got out of bed, put his uniform on, and headed down stairs to make some breakfast for Starfire and himself. Things were so quiet without Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over who would make breakfast and what they would eat.

Robin finally got downstairs using the elevator. As soon as he got into the kitchen, he saw Starfire already eating a bowl of cereal. "Hey, Star! How did you sleep last night?" "I slept quite well," she said. "Also, I would like to thank you for what you did last night. It was " Robin smiled. "It was no problem. I guess I'm just a comforting kind of guy."

Robin began making a bowl of Lucky Charms (AN: I do not own Lucky Charms), when Starfire asked something he never expected to hear. "Robin, since I have known you, your eyes have been concealed by that white mask..." Robin knew where this was going. "...and I have never felt like I've known you completely." There was a long pause. Robin decided to break the silence while he put away the milk and cereal. "So what your saying is, you want to see me without my mask?" Starfire nervously responded, "Well, yes. And I know you wish to conceal your identity, and I understand if you elect not to show me." "I don't have a problem with showing you, Star, if you really want to see my eyes. I trust you. But, you must never tell anyone that you saw my face. If anyone ever asks, deny it." Robin sat down next to her with his bowl of cereal. "I won't let anyone know, Robin. I promise." "Ok, well, here I am..."

He took off his white mask, and Starfire gasped. He had large, hazel eyes with a slight shade of blue. Starfire had never thought that his eyes would be this color. "They are beautiful..." Starfire said, still starring at his eyes. "Uh, thanks," Robin told her. "Thank you, Robin. I feel as if I now know the real you." "Heh, just don't tell anyone you saw me like this." "I would never." "Good to hear."

The 2 Titans finished their breakfast, grabbed the revival potion out of the lab, and headed out of the tower. Robin hung below Starfire while she flied. They held each others' wrists to make sure there wasn't an accident. Finally, the reached Terra's statue deep inside of a cave. Beast Boy moved it their a few months before for her safety. "I sure hope this works," Robin said aloud." He poured the potion all over Terra's statue. It began to smoke and make some fiery cracking sounds as it eroded away. When the stone had completely disintegrated, Terra fell forward coughing on her hands and knees.

"Wha...where am I?" she asked, looking around with a confused look. "Robin? Starfire? are you guys dead?" Robin decided to respond. "No, we're not." "But I thought I was -" "Dead? You're not even close. I recently developed a formula specifically meant to bring you back from your statue, and it obviously worked." Terra's face immediately brightened. "Thank you so much! This is like being born again!" she yelled with delight. "Where's Beast Boy and the others?" "They have been taken by a boy named Blaze..." Starfire said. "Taken? What do you mean 'taken?'" Robin noticed that tears began to swell in Starfire's eyes, so he figured he should answer the question. "Blaze is an acrobatic, as well as a fire breather. He's apparently working with Slade, because he used a device with Slade's symbol on it to take control of our friends. Star and I are going to get them back, aren't we Star?" There was no response. "Well any ways, Terra, we have revived you to help us. Will you help get our friends back?" "Well, Raven and Cyborg are ok, but I'll do it for BB's sake." Starfire started to smile. "Great!" Robin said happily. "You'll start liking Cyborg and Raven more when we get them back. They're awesome friends once you get to know them like Star and I do." Robin began walking out of the cave, and Starfire and Terra followed close behind. At the end of the cave, Robin spun around and said, "Oh, Terra. I almost forgot. I brought something with me to give to you..." He pulled out a new T-Communicator and extended it to Terra. "Welcome to the team."

Starfire laughed at the look on Terra's face. It was a mix of surprise, joy, and disbelief. "You mean - you actually trust me after I betrayed you like that?" Starfire spoke for the first time in a while. "Terra, after the sacrifice you made to save your friends and this city, why would we not trust you?" Terra leapt in joy and screamed in delight. "Thank you so much!" She hugged them both together. "I swear I'll never betray you again!" "Cool. Let's head out to get...wait a minute. How are we supposed to find Red X, Star?" Terra raised one eye brow. "Who's Red X?" Robin looked from Starfire, who had just shrugged, to the curious Terra. "Well, we aren't really sure if he's a hero or a villain. He's committed crimes before, but he's helped the team fight crime before." "Interesting," said Terra. She was now squinting with interest. "So you're going to ask him to help get the others back?" "If we can find him, yes," Starfire answered. Robin spoke up next. "Where do we begin to look?" he asked. "It's not like we've seen him recently, so who knows where he could be." Just then, they felt a powerful tremor in the earth below their feet. Starfire and Robin instinctively looked at Terra. "Don't look at me," she said angrily. "Robin, look!" Starfire said in a worried tone. Robin turned his head to see smoke erupting from the middle of the city. "Looks like a building fell over," Robin said. "Titans, Go!"

The three heroes eventually reached the source of the smoke. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were now walking down a road, destroying anything in their way. Police cars pulled up in front of them, and policemen all leapt out of their cars and pulled out handguns. "Place your hands on your head and get on your hands and knees!" one shouted with a megaphone. Raven telekinetically destroyed all of the handguns as Cyborg began blasting them away one by one. Beast Boy transformed into a Rhino and sent cars flying. "Hold it right there, you three!" Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy all turned to see Robin, with Starfire and Terra at his side.

Robin muttered, "Starfire, take Beast Boy. Terra, take Raven. I'll handle Cyborg." "Right," Terra said. Starfire wore a frown. "Robin, I cannot fight against my friends..." Suddenly, Robin narrowly dodged Cyborg's arm cannon beam by jumping. As soon as Robin landed, a chunk of brick hit him head on. Robin flew back and skidded across the road. He sat up and yelled, "Starfire, would your friends be doing this to me?! They aren't your friends anymore! They're serving Slade!" Beast Boy lunged at Starfire in the form of a tiger, but Terra moved a giant piece of rock from under the cement in front of Starfire. Beast Boy hit hard against the brick as Starfire braced herself for the hit. It never came. She opened her eyes to see Terra hurling the bolder at Raven, who telekinetically caught it and tossed it aside like a rag doll.

"Starfire, give me a hand!" roared Terra. "I shall assist you, Terra!" Her eyes glowed green as she fired Starbolts at Beast Boy. She hit him with a few, but he dodged many of them in the form of a monkey.

Robin ran forward, extending his staff as he did so. Cyborg fired blasts from his arm cannon, which Robin dodged each time. He jumped swung his staff at Cyborg's head in mid-air, but Cyborg blocked with his arm. Robin ducked under a fast kick, and hit Cyborg's stomach hard. Cyborg stumbled a bit, but recovered quickly.

Terra lifted another boulder, which flew at Raven. Raven stopped it in mid-air. Terra and Raven began trying to push the boulder at each other. They both focused as hard as they could, and the boulder was surrounded by a black and yellow aura. They were in a deadlock.

As the fight between the 6 Titans raged on, Slade silently sat and watched, cloaked in darkness a few stories high on a balcony. "Perfect," he said to himself. "By turning the Titans against each other, they'll all be history in no time..." Slade smirked. This had to be one of his greatest plans so far.

While Slade was watching the Titans beat each other up, someone had his eyes on him. It was Red X. He was a floor above him, standing in an open window. Slade and Red X had a few confrontations in the past, but they never fought. They learned a bit about each other. Red X knew that Slade despised the Titans, and Slade knew that Red X had aided them before in battle. They didn't like each other from the start. However, Slade chose not to become an enemy of Red X. He didn't know how big of a threat he could be, so he played it safe. In their last confrontation, they both tried to steal the same thing. Neither of them would give up the priceless jewel, and the Teen Titans were already on the way. Red X and Slade disappeared before the Titans could arrive. The jewel was never found.

Red X dropped down a floor below, behind Slade. "Ah, Red X. How nice of you to join me." "What are you doing here?" "Watching the Teen Titans pound each others' faces in." Red X's eyes narrowed. "If you've got a problem with them, you've got a problem with me." "Oh? Is that so?" Red X jumped into the air and landed a hard, lightning fast kick in Slade's face, causing him to skid across the balcony. "Why don't you tell me, Slade?" Slade grunted as he picked himself up off of the cold cement. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that," Slade said with a little anger in his voice. He charged at Red X, who leapt over his head and swung a kick at his feet as he landed. Slade dodged the trip, and caught one of Red X's punches. Slade pulled him toward himself and swung him against the glass door on the balcony. As Red X slowly began to pick himself up, Slade jumped high into the air in an attempt to land on Red X. Red X rolled out of the way, narrowly escaping a heavy stomp. Red X lunged at Slade, and flew off of the balcony with Slade. They began punching, kicking, and blocking vigorously. Eventually, Red X kicked Slade in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He doubled over in the air, and Red X elbowed his back, causing to hit the pavement hard. Red X landed safely on his feet. Robin, hearing the hard hit, turned around. "Slade?! Red X?!" Before he could realize that those two people that were now punching and kicking at each other were Red X and Slade, Robin was punched hard away by Cyborg. He was then hit with Cyborg's arm cannon.

Robin sat up and wiped away some blood that had come from a cut in the corner of his mouth. He picked up his bow staff and charged back at Cyborg. Meanwhile, Red X seemed to have the upper hand in his fight. In fact, Slade decided that there was no way he could win this fight. He had a watch-type device on his wrist, and he pushed a button on it, causing Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg to stop fighting and turn their heads towards Slade. Starfire, Robin, and Terra looked confused. Slade told Red X that it wasn't over, and ran off swiftly. His new Titans followed. "Robin, we did not succeed in bringing our friends back to our side.." Starfire said sadly. "We'll get them back, Star. Don't give up." Red X approached Robin and his friends. "What's up with your friends?" he asked. "Some kid named Blaze that could breathe fire turned them evil. Now we're trying to get them back," responded Robin. Red X looked over at Terra. "And you are?" "Oh...uh...I'm....T-Te-Terra..." she replied blushing." "New Titan?" "Uh, yeah..." Terra responded. "Any ways," Robin said, breaking the conversation, "Red X, we could use your help to get the Titans back. You haven't done anything against the Titans, and I haven't heard of any crimes you've recently committed, so I'm assuming you aren't much of a criminal anymore. Red X smirked. "For all you know, I've just been taking a break. Being a hero isn't my thing." Starfire hung her head and said, "It is too bad that you will not be assisting us..." "Who said I wasn't? I hate the bastard Slade almost as much as you do, Robin." Starfire smiled a bit. "So then, you'll help us?" "When you fight Slade, Blaze and the other Titans, I'll be there." "But you don't even know where -" "I'll be there."

And with those words, Red X leapt into the darkness, and disappeared from site. "Titans, lets head home. We need rest." Terra seemed to be day dreaming a bit. "I wonder what his real name is..." Starfire looked curiously at Terra. "What in the world is she talking about?" Starfire thought.

Finally finished. R/R. Stay tuned. Chapter 6 soon. Peace out. Lemme know any suggestions.


	6. Evening at the Tower

Once again, I made this up as I went along...

Robin, Starfire and Terra finally got to the T-Tower. They were exhausted after the big fight, so they all couldn't wait to hit the hay. Robin said, "Terra, you can have Blaze's room. He doesn't have much in it, so it shouldn't be to hard to move is stuff out." Terra yawned and replied, "Alright." "Good night, friends!" Starfire said with energy. "Is she ever tired?" thought Robin.

Terra asked Robin where Blaze's room was, and Robin told Starfire to show her. Robin staggered into his room, and the girls began walking down the hall. Terra decided to stir up a conversation. "So, what's changed since I've been gone?" "Nothing among the Teen Titans has changed much," Starfire said as she floated down the hall. Terra followed close behind. "Everyone still gets along ok?" "Mostly, yes. Beast Boy still tends to fight with Cyborg and annoy Raven, however." Terra giggled. "And, uh, how are you and Robin doing? Have you told him yet?" "Told him what?" "You know, that you love him and stuff..." "Oh, yes. Robin returns my love. He told me that we are 'hooked up.'" Starfire smiled thinking about Robin. "That's great, Starfire!" Terra exclaimed as she and Starfire stopped at a door. "So this is the room?" "Yes," Starfire replied. "Well, thanks. See you in the morning!" "Yes, you will!" Starfire said with joy. "Uh...yeah..." Terra said looking and Starfire with a confused look. The door slid shut, and Terra walked toward the bed. She didn't even feel like moving Blaze's stuff out that night. She dove into her blankets and fell asleep almost immediately.

Starfire sighed in exhaustion. She turned down the halls until she finally reached the final hallway to her room. However, she had an uneasy feeling about something. Why did she feel like she was being watched? She looked over her shoulder but nobody was there. Starfire looked back down the hallway, and gasped when she saw who it was. Blaze now had another device identical to the one used to take Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy. Judging by the look on his face, he was determined to bring Starfire to his side. He began firing off his device while Starfire was narrowly dodging the beams.

Blaze continued blasting away, walking forward as he did so. Starfire was being forced backwards. Her back hit the wall to the hallway. Starfire was about to give up. "There's no escaping now, sweety!" Blaze jeered. However, Blaze had something else to worry about. Out of nowhere, Robin tackled Blaze, and once again wripping off his laser device. Robin was kicked off of Blaze and was almost burned to a crisp. Finally, Starfire had pulled herself together. She began firing starbolts at her enemy; a few of them hit him hard. Robin jabbed Blaze in the gut with his bow staff while he was focusing on the oncoming starbolt storm. Robin finished him off with a few kickes and punches. Blaze's body dropped to the ground. Robin tied him up, planning to take him to jail the following morning.

As Robin stood, he turned to Starfire, who had a half-scared half-deppresing look. "You Ok?" he asked. "Yes...I was just...scared that I would become...like the others..." Tears were swelling in her eyes. "Robin, this is so terrible! I do not understand why this had to happen to us!" Robin walked over and embraced her, feeling her smooth skin and smell of flowers. He wiped the tears that were running down her face. "Star, bad things happen to everyone," Robin wispered. "And one way or another, we'll make it through this." Starfire kept crying, but managed to say, "I am sorry. I should not be so emotional -" "Yes, you should, Star. Crying is one of the best ways to handle these type of things. Do it all you want...I'll be here for you."

That night, Robin stood in the hallway with Starfire in his arms for 15 minutes as she cried the sadness and frustration out of her heart. As her weeping began to stop, Robin asked, "Now, don't you feel better?" Starfire started smiling, her eyes still damp from tears. "I do, Robin. Thank you..." "No problem. If you ever need any more tips -" "No, not for that. For being...who you are." Robin now wore a confused look. Starfire still smiled and said, "You make me feel differently then anyone that has ever spoken to me." Starring deeply into each others' eyes, they began moving closer to each other. "You do the same for me, Star..." Their faces were now within a few millimeters of each other. "Robin..." mumbled Starfire peacefully as she closed her eyes.

The two Titans remained lip-locked for around 30 seconds before they withdrew. "See you later, Star," told Starfire before he turned to begin walking to his room. Starfire turned without speaking and did the same. "Funny," she thought, "I feel so joyful despite of recent events."

As a matter of fact, she probably felt happier than she ever had in her entire life, including the time that she joined the Teen Titans. She had felt differently for him compared to the other Titans at the moment she layed eyes on him.

She entered her room, finally getting to lay down. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out cold. Who wouldn't be after a huge battle and an emotional night? And so, Starfire and her friends slept, recovering their strength and energy for the day that lie ahead of them.

Man I'm sleepy. I'm going to sleep myself...review please, goodnight...


	7. Sunrise

Come on people, I need reviews. PLEASE let me know how my story is and what I can improve on!

Starfire was the first one awake the next morning, as usual. She sat with her knees pulled to her chest as she watched the sunset. It was the most beautiful thing to her. She was mesmerized by how the sun changed the color of the sky to an incredible orange and yellow, and how it changed the look of everything the sunlight touched. These mornings were the best part of her day now...

Robin was next to wake up. He was groggy and felt like going back to sleep, but he knew that if he didn't make breakfast, Starfire would make some weird Tameranian food. Robin didn't even feel like taking any chances with Terra. The Boy Wonder rubbed his unique eyes and put his mask on. He changed into his usual rubber uniform and headed out into the hall. Once in the kitchen, Robin started making scrambled eggs and put biscuits in the oven.

Obviously, Terra was the last to awaken. She felt rested from a good night's sleep, and was ready to take on the day. She ran her hand through her golden, silky hair while she sat up in her bed. After changing into her normal shirt and pants, she headed to the kitchen, following the scent of eggs and biscuits. Terra finally reached the kitchen, said "Good Morning," and sat down in the booth.

"Mornin' Terra," Robin said without looking up from his frying pan. "Where's Starfire?" Robin responded, "Probably on top of the tower watching the sunrise like she does every morning." Robin smiled thinking about her. There was nothing he disliked about Starfire. In fact, he loved everything about her, from her beauty to her curious, naive personality. "So, Starfire tells me you two have a thing for each other," Terra said smirking. "Yeah, so?" Robin replied defensively. "Hey, I've got no problem with it...no need to be cranky." "Sorry, I had a long night..." "But, I thought you went right to bed? Did you have trouble sleeping?" Robin brought the eggs and biscuits to the table and sat down with Terra. He told her all about the night before, from Blaze's attack to his kiss with Starfire, which he had a little trouble telling Terra.

After the Boy Wonder finished his story, Terra looked at him with disbelief. "She _kissed_ you?! Awesome!" "Yeah, I guess..." "First kiss?" "Yep." There was a long pause while they ate. Terra asked Robin, "How was it?" Robin looked up with a confused look. "How was what?" "You know, the kiss..." "Oh, that. It was...wet." Terra giggled.

They finished their meal, but there was still some food left for Starfire. "Well," said Terra as she stretched, "I'm gonna go check out the training gym." "Ok, I'm gonna go get Star down for breakfast." Without another word, Terra began walking down the hall, and Robin stepped into the elevator.

Robin finally reached the top of the tower, and saw Starfire sitting with her knees pulled to her chest, facing outward towards the horizon. "Hey, Star." "Hello, Robin." "You gonna eat breakfast? I made eggs and biscuits." Starfire stood up and turned around. She walked up to Robin, who was standing by the elevator, and said, "Robin, I cannot thank you enough for what you did last night." "Star it was nothing, really -" Robin was silenced with a big, warm, loving hug. "Thank you for being who you are," Starfire whispered. "Robin rubbed her back and replied, "You're welcome." After a few moments, they pulled away. She was truly the most beautiful girl Robin had ever laid eyes on. Her long, silky, orange hair moved gently in the breeze, and her emerald eyes sparkled with innocence and kindness. "Why don't you go grab some food? It's already on the table, and Terra and I already ate." "Ok," she said with a smile.

She and Robin stepped into the elevator. They got off at the hallway leading to the kitchen, and Starfire headed to her meal. Now Robin had nothing to do...

The Boy Wonder figured he'd go see how Terra was doing in the training gym. He walked in the opposite direction of the kitchen and down some halls. When he eventually reached the training gym, he walked in to find Terra punching away at a punching bag. She turned when she heard the door open. "Hey, Rob! Come to train with me?" "Nah, just thought I'd come in and see what's up." "Oh, ok. Well, I'm just finishing up here. I think I'm gonna go get a glass of water." "Ok, lets go." The two teens walked down to the kitchen, and Robin explained to Terra exactly how Blaze was able to get inside and grab Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy. "I wonder what they're up to right now..." thought Robin.

As they entered the kitchen, Starfire was finishing up her meal. "Hello, friends!" "Hey, Star," Robin and Terra said. As Terra was filling her glass with water, the giant TV turned on, and Slade's head appeared. "Hello, Titans," he said darkly. "Slade!" roared Robin, scaring Starfire with his sudden anger. "Where are the Titans?!" "They are in good hands Robin...no need to be angry..." This just made Robin even more angry. "Where are they?!" Robin said, slamming his fist on the booth. "Actually, Robin, if you really want to see them, they're right here..." The image on the TV shifted to a picture of Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy. They were standing upright with their heads down in containment tubes. Their eyes were closed. "If you hurt them, I swear I'll -" "What, Robin? Kill me? Good luck trying...I can awaken your friends at my command, and they _will_ obey me...not to mention my good friend Blaze..." The picture on the TV shifted to Blaze, who was standing with his back against a wall, smirking. "Titans, lets move out! We've got friends to save!" Robin, Starfire and Terra ran quickly out of the tower, with Slade laughing menacingly.

Well? Comments? Please review! Also, I plan to have the final battle at chapter 10, so stay tuned. I will update soon (I promise). See ya at the next chapter...


End file.
